Do What You Gotta Do
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Nia is now older and is all by herself. Being the good girl she is there is no way she will break the rules and get into trouble right? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Ravin's Home in anyway. This story is requested by: **PhotonBlade2000**

* * *

Nia Baxter and Miles are now seventeen and are finishing up their date. Miles being the nice boyfriend was walking back to Nia apartment. She is living by herself for a week as she need to study for this test while the rest of the family was out on vacation. Even though it was summer Nia wanted to get head in her school work and took some summer classes.

After studding non stop for five days she decide to take a break and go on a date with her boyfriend. Now here she is at the door to the apartment. The two had a simple lunch as they really did not have much money. To make the date last longer Nia decided to invite Miles inside. She could her mother now saying 'What the hell no boys when your by yourself.' Miles smiled and closed the door behind him.

The two played a normal game of scrabble as that was the only real game you could play with two people without being to boring. Checkers was too kidish and Chess was too smart of a game. While the game was coming to an end Nia made her way to her bedroom to get a registrant device. She had a new game in mind on hopes Miles will go for it. Nia put it on her wrist and it looked convincing enough to look like a normal bracelet.

Nia sat back down and played until the game was over. After cleaning up the mess Nia just smiled.

"So now what?"

"Well Miles I challenge you to use your powers and give me a command and I will try my best to resist."

"I'm not sure about that. I promised myself I will only use my gift for good not to control people."

"Oh come on I want to try if I can resist your command."

"Fine if it will make you happy."

Miles looked around the room and saw one of the couch pillows where on the ground. He soon looked at her to pick up the pillow. However it did not work but Nia did feel what Miles wanted and it was just to basic. She was hoping he would use his powers to use her sexually. Nia sighed and though up of a back up plan. She got up and looked at Miles.

"I be right back."

Miles was confused on how his power did not work. Did Nia get powers now and it was just been delayed some how? He never heard such a thing but it was possible perhaps. He soon hers Nia call for him. Miles got up and headed where Nia was. He opened the door to her bedroom. He quickly became hard to the site of Nia in pink sexy lingerie.

Nia smiled and seductively walked towards him. once face to face she kiss him on the lips as she slowly takes off his shirt and rub her hand on his impressive abs. Nia guided Miles to her bed and than pushes Miles onto it. His pants and boxers quickly come off. Nia soon went on

to the bed and laying her pussy down on his face. Miles breathed in Nia's pussy before she took off her panties and began to bend over and slide Mile's twelve inch dick into her mouth. Miles shocked at having Nia private right in front of his face is uncertain want to do until Nia wiggle's her pussy more onto his face. Miles soon got the message and did his best using his tongue to pleasure her by licking as Nia continue to blow him.

Both teens moaned. Miles's hands where on her ass as he kept eating her out as Nia jacked the part of the dick she cant fit in her mouth. In fact she used two hands to do the job and her fingertips where not even touching one another. After sucking and eating out for awhile Miles flip her over and slowly kiss over her body while treating her double D breast very well.

The bra was soon removed as now she was now fully naked like he was. Miles

soon got ready to prepare to insert his twelve inch rod into Nia's pussy. Miles started off slow that caused her double D breasts to bounce. After going slow for a bit he picked up the pace. He went faster and faster as she squeezes her bounding breasts. The too filled with the sounds and smells of teenage sex.

With the huge amount of pounding Nia ended up squirting hard. She never Squirted this much or high before. The squirting even lasted longer too. Seeing this caused Miles to shoot his load deep inside her. After they stopped shooting Miles pulled up as Nia ended up being exhausted and stand up for a drink of water, but she sees Miles staring at her nice ass. She soon smiles at him.

"Would you like to go for one more round but this time in the shower?"

Miles could not say no to that and the two went to have sex again. This time Miles slid his dick into her ass. This caused Nia to quickly squirt onto the shower floor. Round two was not the last round of the day as they made it back to the bedroom with incredibly louder moans then last time throughout the night. Luckily though the moans can't be heard because Nia's room is soundproof thanks to Tess's help.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
